


Být viděn

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, on the table
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p><p>Wilson něco na House věděl. A rozhodl se svou výhodu využít.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Být viděn

House vešel do své kanceláře, nenamáhal se s rozsvícením a rovnou se usadil k počítači. Pohnul myší, aby se mu rozjasnila obrazovka, a jal se zkontrolovat stav stahovaného porna. Ušklíbl se. Nemocniční wifina byla právě tak pomalá jako myšlení jeho týmu. Především Taubovo. To si klidně ještě může zajít zahrát na Nintendu v dětském oddělení. Možná by si ho měl pořídit i domů… Snad si Cuddyová bude myslet, že ho šlohlo nějaké děcko.

Trhnul sebou, když znenadání uslyšel podivný zvuk. Podíval se směrem ke dveřím, ovšem kvůli ostrému světlu, vycházejícímu z monitoru, nedokázal ve tmě nic rozeznat. Chvíli poslouchal, ale pak se vrátil pohledem zpět k počítači.

Při druhém zvuku podobnému zašustění se už neleknul, ale v mžiku natočil monitor na prostředek kanceláře.  
Vítězoslavně se usmál.

"Vítej, Wilsone!" skoro zařval a užíval si pohled na svého přítele, jak mžourá proti nenadálému zdroji světla. "Prošel jsem všechny díly Splinter Cella, přede mnou se jen tak neschováš."

Wilson si podrážděně zakryl oči dlaní a v duchu si nadával. Jak mohl zapomenout na Housův sluch, vytříbený především hraní PC her, jímž slyšel snad i trávu růst. Konečně House vrátil obrazovku do původní polohy a rozsvítil lampičku.

Rozhodně lepší. Když se na něj nebude svítit jako při výslechu, snad by mohl znovu nabrat ztracenou důstojnost. A odvahu.

"Co tady děláš takhle pozdě v noci?" zeptal se House a opřel se. "Lovíš bobříka odvahy?"

Wilson otázku neshledal hodnu odpovědi. Založil si ruce na prsou a věnoval Housovi podezřívavý pohled. House pozvedl obočí a vyčkával, co má Wilson na srdci.

"Viděl jsem tě," začal Wilson a naklonil hlavu.

House se na židli usadil pohodlněji, prsty zabubnoval o stůl.

"A kdy? Mám pocit, že tě vidím ve dne v noci, jak se vedle pořád zjevuješ a otravuješ mě tím, co bych měl a neměl dělat," snažil se Wilsona urazit. Tušil, na co Wilson narážel a víc než kdy dřív potřeboval, aby změnili téma. Tohle by nemuselo dopadnout dobře. Ale použil slabý kalibr. Tohle Wilsona možná jen lehce popudí, musí vymyslet něco údernějšího.

"Dnes. Při konzultaci tvého pacienta. Myslel sis, že tě nezpozoruju, ale na zdi bylo zrcadlo. Divím se, že sis ho nevšimnul, když já ano," pokračoval Wilson, hlas pevný, rozhodný.

"Nevím, o čem mluvíš." Lhal. Samozřejmě, že House lhal. Přece nemohl přiznat nejlepšímu příteli, že na něj nepokrytě zíral.

Horečně nutil mozek, aby vymyslel nějakou neprůstřelnou lež, musel na něco přijít. Co, když ho ale nic nenapadne? Bude muset říct pravdu? Jak bude Wilson reagovat? Popravdě neměl ponětí. A taky neměl ponětí, proč sakra doufá, že žádnou lež nevymyslí…

"Viděl jsem, jak mě sjíždíš pohledem od shora dolů," ztišil se Wilson, jeho oči intenzivně hleděly do Housových. "Viděl jsem tvůj výraz, Gregu."

"No a?" přešel náhle House do útoku. Co je vlastně Wilsonovi do toho, že se na něj díval? Může se dívat, kam chce.

"Líbilo se mi to."

Dech se zastavil, srdce jakoby vynechalo jeden úder, tělo ztuhlo a oči vytřeštěně zíraly. House nemohl uvěřit svých uším. To přece nemohla být pravda, aby Wilson… A přece tomu uvěřit musel, Wilson tady stál a propaloval jej pohledem, který v něm začínal probouzet vzrušení. Takhle se na něj hnědé hloubky jeho přítele ještě nikdy nedívaly.

"Řekni, Gregu…" přešel Wilson ke stolu a opřel se o něj dlaněmi. Nespouštěl zrak z House, jehož měl přesně tam, kde chtěl. Vyvedeného z konceptu, nejistého, čekajícího na každé další slovo. "chtěl bys mě šoustat?"

Přes Housovu páteř sjel elektrický výboj, jenž směřoval do jeho slabin. Jak málo stačilo, aby se jeho mysl rozeběhla na plné obrátky, sama mu ukazovala obrázky z jeho snů, které nebyly rovna nevinné. Wilson na kolenou, na zádech, na břiše, sténající, prosící… Na sucho polknul a snažil se zformulovat odpověď, ale nedokázal to. Byl příliš polapen představou, jak si bere Wilsona.

Mladší muž se samolibě usmál a chytil House za bradu, aby si znovu získal jeho pozornost. Netušil, kde se v něm bere ta jistota, ale automaticky věděl, co má říkat a dělat. V Housových očích viděl vzrůstající chtíč, který pociťoval i on sám. Mít nad Housem navrch ho vzrušovalo víc, než by čekal.

"Tak chtěl, Gregu?" zavrněl Wilson a naklonil se blíž k Housovi.

House téměř zasténal v odpověď. Slyšet své jméno z těch úst, jež toužil políbit, jež si toužil podmanit, nutit je křičet jeho jméno znovu a znovu…

"Protože já bych to chtěl," řekl Wilson a připadal si jako děvka, co se někomu nabízí. Zvrácenost jeho chování by se mu normálně příčila, ale pomyšlení na sex s Housem ho rozechvívalo po celém těle.

Poslední věta Housem zacloumala. Už nemohl jenom sedět. V mžiku se postavil, chytil Wilsona za krkem a přitáhl si ta ústa, jež ho doháněla k šílenství, blíže. Jejich rty se setkaly v hladovém polibku, prostém něžností. Několikrát uslyšeli ťuknutí zubů o sebe, bojovali o dominanci, než se Wilson podvolil a nechal Housův jazyk, aby prozkoumal jeho ústa.

Housovy prsty pevně sevřely Wilsonovo rameno, druhá ruka jej uchopila za bok. Náhle Wilson ucítil, že jej jeho přítel tahá k sobě. Co měl dělat? Ukončit polibek, z něhož se mu vzdouval rozkrok, nepřipadalo v úvahu. Pousmál se, když mu došlo, co House zamýšlí. Pomalu si vylezl na stůl, House jej stále táhnul k sobě. Přestal až, když Wilson stanul před ním.

Shrnul mu z ramen doktorský plášť, pak se na něj natisknul celý tělem. Jeden z nich zasténal, jakmile se jejich slabiny dotkly, ale ani Wilson ani House si nebyli jistí, který z nich to byl. Možná i oba.

"Chci tě," zavrčel House, který opustil Wilsonovy rty a jal se ožužlávat jeho ušní lalůček. "Chci šoustat ten tvůj nádherný zadek," pokračoval House a svá slova podpořil pohybem pánví, čímž se svou erekcí otřel o tu Wilsonovu a vymámil tak z mladšího muže tichý zvuk ne nepodobný zakňučení.

"Kdybys věděl, kolik nocí jsem si představoval, jak si tě vezmu v kanceláři," slyšel Wilson šepot u svého ucha, kontrola nad situací už dávno nebyla v jeho rukou. Myslí mu létaly obrazy, ve kterých House ležel ve své posteli a uspokojoval se, přičemž myslel na něj. Otřel se rozkrokem o Housův, jeho řeči Wilsonův chtíč ještě násobily. "Ale ani jsem nedoufal, že za mnou sám přijdeš a takhle se mi nabídneš…" vsadil House polibek na Wilsonovu čelist a odtáhl se. Zadíval se svému příteli do čokoládových očí, aby v nich spatřil touhu, která je oba stravovala. Pohledem se zastavil na rozcuchaných hnědých vlasech, pak sjel na pootevřené rudé rty.

Nechápal, jak si někoho tak neuvěřitelně svůdného mohl tak dlouho odepírat… Znovu se vrhnul do víru polibku, v jednu chvíli kousnul Wilsona do rtu, v druhou mladší muž sál ten jeho. Už toho škádlení začínalo být příliš, erekce uvězněná v kalhotách téměř bolestivě pulzovala.

V rychlosti zhodnotil stav Wilsonova oblečení a zjistil, že rychle půjdou dolů akorát kalhoty. Okamžitě přesunul své ruce na jejich kraj, rozepnul je a s pohledem, upřeným do Wilsonových očí, mu je stáhnul ke kotníkům, totéž udělal se spodním prádlem. Když se narovnával, jakoby omylem zavadil dlaní o Wilsonovo vzrušení a na moment je pevně stisknul v dlani. Zasténání mladšího muže bylo dost hlasité, aby jej slyšeli všichni okolo, kdyby nemocnice nezela prázdnotou. Teď tady byli jen oni a jejich touha po tom druhém.

Wilson přirazil do Housovy ruky, která vzápětí zmizela, když se její majitel začal hrabat v šuplíku a vytáhl lubrikant.

"Jasně, vůbec jsi na mě nečekal," ušklíbl se Wilson Housově připravenosti.

"Na stůl," zavrčel House a začal si rozepínat kalhoty. Wilson vyskočil a usadil se, načež mu Housova dlaň zatlačila na hrudník a donutila jej, aby si lehnul a zapřel se lokty. Pak ucítil na svém vstupu prsty, jež pomalu kroužily okolo stáhnutého svalu. Zavrtěl se, když poprvé vnikly dovnitř, z úst mu unikl povzdech.

"Tady se někdo nenabízí poprvé," poznamenal House pobaveně a jal se svého přítele připravit na svůj vpád. S citem jej roztahoval a nestačil se divit, jak si to Wilson užívá. Nezdálo se, že by mu to působilo jakoukoliv bolest. Housovo obočí vylétlo vzhůru, když Wilson dokonce začal k jeho ruce přirážet.

"Jak krásně nadržený…" zapředl, naklonil se a po celé délce olízl Wilsonovu erekci. Na žaludu párkrát zakmital špičkou jazyka, zatímco se sám hladil přes boxerky.

"Bože, Housi…" zasténal Wilson, zvrátil hlavu dozadu a znovu přirazil proti prstům ve své těle. "Chci tě v sobě..."

Teď pro změnu zasténal House, jehož sen se právě měnil v realitu. Představovat si a doopravdy ta slova slyšet z Wilsonových úst, hlasem zhrublým vzrušením, bylo úplně něco jiného. Strčil dovnitř i třetí prst. Zvuky, vycházející z jeho nejlepšího přítele, jej nutily ke spěchu, ale i tak se snažil Wilsona připravit, jak jen toho byl schopen.

Konečně mu přišlo, že více už toho udělat nemůže a vytáhnul ruku ven. Pak si stáhnul spodní prádlo ke kolenům a nanesl vrstvu gelu na svůj penis. Téměř se jen udělal z toho doteku, nutně už potřeboval uvolnění, ale při pohledu na Wilsona se dokázal ovládnout a nasměroval svůj úd do otvoru mladšího muže.

Když Wilson ucítil, že se do něj House chystá proniknout, nemohl odolat a pohnul boky směrem k němu. Bylo mu úplně jedno, že tady původně přišel, aby House přinutil prosit, aby si jej mohl vzít. Nakonec to dopadlo jako vždy… prosil Wilson.

"Prosím, Housi…" vydechnul.

House opět zavrčel a jedním pohybem se zasunul až po kořen. Wilson se propnul v zádech, mezi zuby stisknul spodní ret, přes který se i tak prodral tlumený sten, když jej House jemně kousnul do kůže na odhaleném krku.

Chvíli setrvali nehnutě, pak ale House začal přirážet, rychle a tvrdě, jeho mysl se zahltila touhou a chtíčem, nic jej nemohlo zastavit. Wilson každý jeho vpád přivítal se zasténáním na rtech, vycházel mu vstříc. Rukama, doteď na stole se v pěsti svírajícími, vjel do Housových vlasů, ne zrovna šetrně jej za ně tahal a nutil jej, aby mu krk pokrýval dalšími a dalšími kousanci.

Zanedlouho se jej vzdechy slily v jeden, stejně jako jejich pohyby, u nichž nebylo zřejmé, kdo je podniká s větší razancí. Poddali se účinkům sexu, který se nyní zdál být vyvrcholením jejich vztahu. Nezáleželo jim na ničem, jen na pocitu, že jsou spojení s jediným člověkem, kterému plně věří a snad i kterého kdesi v hloubi duše milují.

Stůl se pod jejich za slastí se ženoucími těly otřásal, věci na něm položené postupně padaly k zemi. House zarýval prsty do Wilsonových boků, zuby zanechával značky na jeho krku. Při jednom obzvláště silném kousnutí, se Wilsonovy svaly kolem jeho erekce stáhly silněji než dřív. House zalapal po dechu, tělem se mu prohnala svalová křeč, jejíž intenzita se znásobila v jeho podbřišku a opustila jej ve výstřiku bílé tekutiny do Wilsonových útrob.

Jeho výkřik byl výrazem čisté rozkoše, jež jím kolovala a zanechala House třesoucího se od hlavy až k patě. Přesto nezapomněl na tělo, jež pod ním leželo. Uchopil Wilsonovu erekci, uvězněnou mezi jejich těly a rychlými tahy ruky ji zpracovával, přitom druhou dlaň přesunul na přítelův krk a přitáhl si jej k polibku.

Spíše se jen otíral o Wilsonova ústa, jelikož ten pod rostoucím náporem slasti nedokázal nic než sténat. Cítil se plný, roztažený, vlny vzrušení se šířily z jeho slabin až ke konečkům prstů. Už byl strašně blízko a přes okraj jej poslal House, když ho kousnul do rtu. Zachvěl se, boky přirazil proti Housovi a vyvrcholil do jeho dlaně.

Dříve si myslel, že orgasmy, při nichž se mu z hrdla vydere výkřik, byly doménou jeho puberty, ale zřejmě se mýlil. Když se konečně vzpamatoval, měl obavy, jestli House z jeho řevu neohluchnul, ale při pohledu na jeho spokojený škleb se uklidnil.

House mu nejprve pomohl se postavit, natáhl si kalhoty a posadil se. Pak vytáhl Vicodin a několik jich naráz spolknul.

"No, co? Přece nemůžeš čekat, že kripl snese takovou námahu bez újmy," reagoval na Wilsonovo zmatené zamrkání.

"Příště tě holt přehnu někde, kde to pro mě a možná i pro tebe bude příjemnější."

Wilson měl nejprve v plánu nadhodit, jak si House může být tak jistý, že si to zopakují, ale pak si vzpomněl, jak se tady Housovi nabízel a radši držel pusu. Urovnal si zmuchlanou, zpocenou a celkově znečištěnou košili, pak doladil zbytek.

Hlavou mu prolétlo, jak asi vypadá jeho zdecimovaný krk, ale nechal to plavat. Miloval krátkou ostrou bolest z kousání a když mu ji po neskutečně dlouhé doby byl ochoten dát, nehodlal si stěžovat. Sebral ze země plášť a pohlédl na House, který se na něj zkoumavě díval.

"Líbí se ti tvůj nový gauč?" zeptal se po chvíli.

"Jo," odpověděl váhavě Wilson, jenž netušil, kam House míří. "Už jsem ti za něj poděkoval."

"On to vlastně ani tak nebyl dárek pro tebe jako spíš pro mě," zintenzivnil pohled modrých očí, z čehož začínal mít Wilson špatný pocit. O co sakra jde? "Je rozkládací."

Po Wilsonově tváři se rozlilo pochopení. S nevěřícím úsměvem zakroutil hlavou. House jej vážně nikdy nepřestane překvapovat. Sklonil se a spojil jejich rty v jedno. Uvědomil si, že dnešní noc tímhle nemusí úplně skončit. Třeba se mu povede vrátit se ke svému původnímu záměru.

Třeba ještě donutím House prosit, pomyslel si a pousmál se, když ucítil na svém pozadí pevný stisk Housovy ruky.


End file.
